


Сказка для дракона

by KironaD



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fairy Tale Retellings, Happy Ending, M/M, Альфа!Аянга, Несколько вариантов сюжета, Омега!Юньлун, Переодевание, Смотрите названия глав и предупреждения, Юньлун в платье
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KironaD/pseuds/KironaD
Summary: Пересказ «Золушки»Внимание!Первая глава - сама история, с хорошим концомВторая глава - сама история, с плохим концом
Relationships: Ayanga/Zheng Yunlong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. Good end

**Author's Note:**

> Пересказ «Золушки»  
> Внимание!  
> Первая глава - сама история, с хорошим концом  
> Вторая глава - сама история, с плохим концом

Жил-был один почтенный и знатный альфа. Женился он по любви, на прекрасной девушке-омеге и родился у них замечательный сын. К трем годам стало понятно, что он пошел в мать и лицом, и складом характера, и тем, что оказался омегой. Впрочем не так уж это было и важно для любящих родителей. Мальчик рос окруженный заботой и теплом. Он был очарователен, умен не по годам, но что еще более важно, у него было доброе сердце. Всё свое детство он крутился возле матушки, следуя за ней хвостиком. Ему было интересно абсолютно все и даже больше. А перед сном он любил слушать сказки. Матушка садилась в изголовье кровати, открывала большую книгу с яркими картинками и начинала рассказывать.

— И тогда прекрасный принц взмахнул мечом, — женщина остановилась на полуслове и опустила взгляд на маленькую ладошку сжавшую её руку

— Мама, неужели он убьет дракона? — в глазах у ребенка стояли слезы, губа подрагивала

— Конечно нет, мой хороший, принц же пришел спасать принцессу, он сможет хитростью обмануть дракона и-

— Они всегда спасают принцесс, — мальчик насупился, сложив свои ручки на груди

— А кого же еще нужно спасать? — женщина уже поняла к чему ведет её сын. Она мягко улыбнулась. — Лунлун, кого принцу стоит спасать?

Мальчик опустил голову и пробормотал что-то очень уж тихо

— Что, что, я не расслышала?

— Может это дракона нужно спасать

— От кого же это? Уж не от строгих ли родителей, а Юньлун?

Мальчик фыркнул и покачал головой. Конечно же не от родителей, они же любят, пусть иногда и ругают за разбитую вазу. Женщина внимательно посмотрела на сына, обняла и поцеловала в макушку

— Однажды обязательно найдется принц, который поймет что спасать нужно дракона.

Казалось нет ничего, что может испортить идиллию, что царила в их доме, но наступила черная полоса. Женщина захворала. Она угасала на глазах, а многочисленные лекари только разводили руками, не в силах помочь. Чувствуя свой конец, женщина позвала сына. Он уже не был маленьким мальчиком, отлично все понимал, но от того было не проще сдерживать слезы.

— Мой дорогой, Лунлун, мне жаль тебя оставлять, но знай, чтобы не произошло я все равно буду рядом. Храни свою доброту, будь скоромным и ласковым. Однажды ты найдешь-

Женщина тяжело закашлялась. Юньлун взял матушку за руку, прижимая холодные пальцы к своей щеке. Горькие горячие слезы все же скатились из уголков его глаз.

— Мамочка, я обещаю.

Женщина в последний раз улыбнулась и закрыла глаза, теперь уже навсегда.

* * *

  
Отец Юньлуна проходил в трауре ровно три года, а потом к огромной неожиданности он женился во второй раз. Женщина эта была бетой, да к тому же оказалась ужасно сварливой, высокомерной и жадной. У нее были двое детей, сын и дочь, оба омеги. Были они похожи на свою матушку и лицом, и умом, и характером.

И как уж они невзлюбили Юньлуна. Он был так хорош собой, что мачехины дети рядом с ним казались еще хуже. И только присутствие отца, останавливало их от травли. Да только и эта защита пала. Отец скончался перед шестнадцатилетием Юньлуна. За неделю до празднества. И с это момента жизнь омеги сделала крутой поворот.

Его заставляли делать всю самую грязную и тяжелую работу в доме: он чистил котлы и кастрюли, мыл лестницы, убирал комнаты мачехи и сводных брата с сестрой. Никто не собирался даже делать вид, что уважает Юньлуна. А еще он был не готов к тем изменениям, которые с ним должны произойти, ни отец, ни тем более матушка не успели рассказать. А уж мачеха и её дети просто не пожелали предупредить его о первой течке.  
Повезло только, что в это время он уже почти что был дома. С тяжелой вязанкой дров, со стертыми от непривычки в кровь руками, Юньлун замер на тропинке к дому, задрожал, словно от холода, а потом почувствовал странную влагу на своих бедрах. Щеки мгновенно вспыхнули, вязанка дров упала на землю и осталась там до самого вечера.

От мачехи Юньлун получил выговор за невыполненный наказ, от сводных брата и сестры порцию насмешек. Стало обидно до рези в глазах, а к этому примешивалась еще и дрожь вместе с внезапным возбуждением. Как только его отпустили Юньлун сбежал к себе, наверх под крышу родного дома. В буквальном смысле под крышу, ведь спал он на чердаке, на колючей соломенной подстилке, укрывшись старым одеялом. Тяжелее всего было в зимние ночи. Холодный ветер задувал в щели, а снежинки падали внутрь. Юньлун старался кутаться в одежду и одеяло, но все равно этого было не достаточно. Хотелось быть в доме, в тепле и уюте. В комнате с паркетными полами, с кроватью и мягкой периной. В эти ночи Юньлун не мог сдержать горьких слез, от того, что все его детство, все теплые мамины объятия и улыбки отца начинали казаться фантастическим сном.

Юньлун молча сносил все обиды, ему некому было жаловаться и оставалось только терпеть, подчинятся, ведь уйти из дома все равно что уйти на поиски смерти. Не меченый омега станет лакомым кусочком для лесных разбойников или деревенских пьянчуг.

Вечером, окончив работу, Юньлун забивался в угол возле камина и сидел там на ящике с золой, пытаясь согреться, прежде чем уйти к себе на промозглый чердак. Именно за эту его привычку брат и прозвал его Золушкой, а сестра поддержала, и теперь звали они его только так.

И все равно, перепачканный золою, в старых одеждах, Юньлун был во сто раз милее чем братец и сестрой, разодетые в дорогие бархат и шелк.

Однажды король той страны устроил большой балл и созвал на него всех знатных людей с женами, дочерьми и сыновьями, но исключительно омегами. Ведь бал этот был устроен для того чтобы принц, Аянга молодой альфа, смог найти ту единственную или того единственного с кем проведет свою жизнь.

Семья Золушки была не из бедных, а потому и в их дом прислали три приглашения, вот только не успел он в свои руки взять конверта, как братец выхватил его.

— Еще чего, тебе только на бал, посмотри на себя. Весь в золе, одеть тебе нечего, к тому же не умеешь ты танцевать.

Прежде, чем Золушка хоть слово молвил, братец порвал приглашение на мелкие кусочки и бросил их на пол.

— А теперь помоги нам с сестрою собраться.

У бедного Золушки работы стало еще больше, чем обычно. Приходилось гладить платья, крахмалить юбки для мачехи и сестры и рубашку для брата, плоить воротники и оборки.

В доме только и говорили, что о нарядах

— Я надену красное бархатное платье и диадему, а пояс будет расшит золотом. Принц сразу заметит как я прекрасна и поймет, что я та самая, — говорила улыбаясь своему отражению сестра.

— А я, — говорил брат, — надену самый лучший костюм, туфли из лучшей кожи, и обязательно перчатки расшитые золотыми звездами, открою посильнее шею, чтобы принц сразу же захотел поставить мне метку.

Глаза их так и сверкали, а мысли все были только о том, как бы заполучить себе принца. Наряды заказали у самого лучшего портного в городе и отдали не мало денег. Все должно было быть просто идеально.

И вот, после многих примерок, после долгих мечтательных разговоров, наступил назначенный день. Юньлун помогал омегам одеться, поправлял кружева, разглаживал складки.

— А что, Золушка, хотелось бы тебе поехать на королевский бал? — спрашивала сестра, пока он поправлял оборки на её платье

— Конечно он хочет, но кто его туда пустит, — брат усмехнулся и попытался завязать ленту в своих волосах, но получилось криво и не красиво, — Золушка, помоги.

Кто-то другой на месте Юньлуна специально бы постарался сделать всё криво и неровно, но он был добрым, а еще знал, что за такое получит от мачехи, поэтому сделал всё в лучшем виде.

И вот уже почти у самой калитки Юньлун не выдержал и взмолился

— Возьмите меня с собой, позвольте хотя из далека посмотреть на замок и гостей. Хоть одним глазком

Мачеха посмотрела на него, как на блаженного

— О чем ты говоришь? У тебя столько работы по дому. Дорогой, ты вряд ли успеешь всё, если отправишься с нами. Надеюсь ты все помнишь? Постирай скатерти, от гладь их, пересади мои любимые кусты роз, вымой полы, посуду и разбери два мешка зерен.

Сказав это, мачеха прикрыла лицо веером и рассмеялась. Она отпустила занавеску и карета тронулась, оставляя Золушку у калитки, сгорбленного и печального.

Делать нечего, пришлось выполнять указания. Первым делом Юньлун пересадил розы, стараясь успеть до темноты. Он выкопал лунки, набросал туда удобрений и после по одному стал пересаживать кусты. Когда он закончил, то удовлетворенно смахнул капли пота со лба. Теперь на одно дело меньше. Нужно только полить цветы. Омега поднял тяжелую лейку, когда от калитки раздался мелодичный голос

— Лунлун!

Пальцы стали ватными, Юньлун уронил лейку, резко разворачиваясь. Колодезная холодная вода полилась на дорожку и на его ноги.

— Ох! — женщина у ворот вздрогнула от металлического грохота и сама, открыв калитку, прошла к нему, — Милый, неужели это ты.

Юньлун впервые видел эту женщину в пышном богато украшенном платье, но её взгляд, голос. . . Они бредили старые раны, пробуждали желание, как в детстве подойти и обнять за колени.

— Милый, я вижу ты не помнишь меня. Я твоя крестная, и мне так жаль. . . Прости.

Она не уточнила за что извиняется, но Юньлун понял и так. За всё. Женщина взволнованно оглядел его с ног до головы, словно сомневаясь тот ли человек перед ней.

— Скажи, я слышала сегодня во дворце-

Не успела она закончить, как Золушка, не выдержав всё же опустился на колени, прямо в лужу воды, закрыл руками лицо и расплакался. Он был полностью опустошен. Крестная подошла к нему, шурша юбками, не боясь испачкаться. Она коснулась его головы, кончиками пальцев и словно прочитала мысли

— Ты хочешь на бал, так от чего бы туда не поехать?

— Кто меня туда пустит? Да и как мне успеть?

— Это я возьму на себя, а ты, мой дорогой поднимайся, иди сюда, — её уверенный голос поселил в сердце надежду.

Юньлун неловко поднялся на ноги, слегка покачнувшись. Женщина твердой рукой придержала его за локоть и спросила

— Где у вас тут можно найти тыквы?

Юньлун моргнул, собираясь с мыслями, и поспешно указал на небольшую аккуратную грядку всего в нескольких шагах от них. Ему было ужасно интересно, как обычные тыквы смогут помочь, но спросить омега так и не решился. Тыкв было всего несколько и небольшого размера, в этот раз сезон не задался.

— Не густо, но ничего

Из своего длинного шелкового рукава женщина достала тонкую палочку. Крестная заговорщически посмотрела на омегу, подмигнула ему и взмахнула рукой. Тыква тут же начала расти, увеличиваться в размерах и превратилась в прекрасную резную карету, позолоченную от крыши до колес.

— Дальше, нам нужны мыши. Посмотри, не попалось ли несколько в мышеловку в подвале.

В мышеловки оказалось полдюжины живых мышей. Фея велела приоткрыть дверцу и выпускать мышей по очереди, одну за другой. Едва мышь выбегала из своей темницы, крестная тут же прикасалась к ней палочкой и от этого простого прикосновения, серая мышка тут же превращалась в прекрасного серого коня.

Ни прошло и минуты, а перед Юньлуном уже стояла великолепная упряжка из шести статных коней в серебряной сбруе.

Не хватало только кучера. Но и тут нашлось гениальное решение. В крысоловку как раз попалась крыса крупная и усатая. Лишь дотронулась фея до неё своей палочкой и крыса сейчас же превратилась в толстого кучера с пышными усами — такими пышными, что позавидовал бы даже главный королевский кучер.

— Вот почти и закончили. Ступай к дому, там под старой скамейкой ты найдешь шесть ящериц. Принеси их сюда.

Не успел Юньлун вытряхнуть ящериц из своего фартука, а фея уже превратила их в выездных лакеев, одетых в зеленые ливреи, украшенные золотым галуном. Лакеи проворно вскочили на запятки кареты и встали с таким важным видом, будто всю жизнь служили выездными лакеями и вовсе не были ящерицами

— Теперь все готово, — сказала крестная улыбаясь, — можно ехать во дворец. Доволен ты?

— Очень! Но разве могу я ехать в этом? — Юньлун указал на свою серую от золы рубашку, короткие штаны и деревянные башмаки.

Крестная ничего не ответила. Она слегка прикоснулась к плечу Золушки своей волшебной палочкой и в тот же миг старая рубаха стала прекрасной белоснежной шелковой рубашкой с аккуратным кружевным жабо. На плечи словно из воздуха опустился камзол расшитый серебряной нитью. Не успел Юньлун ахнуть, а черные штопанные штаны стали светлыми кюлотами и такими же светлыми чулками. Деревянные башмачки моментально стали красивыми башмаками на небольшом каблуке, украшенные серебряной пряжкой.

— Отлично, и последняя деталь

Фея-крестная сняла со своего платья белую ленту, взмахнула палочкой и та поплыла по воздуху к застывшему от удивления омеге. Лента осторожно собрала его волосы в низкий хвост, и только несколько самых коротких прядей выбились, падая на лицо.

Когда Юньлун был совершенно готов, крестная подошла к карете и строго наказала возвратится домой до полуночи

— Если ты опадаешь хоть на одну минутку, все волшебство рассеется и карета вновь станет тыквой, лошади — мышами, кучер — крысой, а лакеи — ящерицами. И твой наряд тоже.

— Не беспокойтесь, я не опоздаю, — заверил её Золушка, и не помня себя от радости отправился на бал.

* * *

  
Юньлун медленно зашел в зал и все взгляды тут же обратились к нему. Высокий статный молодой человек, в столь светлом и роскошном одеянии не мог остаться незамеченным. Кажется даже сам король отвлекся от важного разговора и обратил на него своё внимание. Но музыка быстро продолжилась, и прекрасные девушки в пышных платьях вновь закружились по залу вместе с молодыми людьми. Пусть и те и другие были омегами, это не мешало получать им удовольствие от вечера.

Омега осторожно встал в стороне от танцующих пар. Хотелось в начале насладится атмосферой, взглянуть на счастливые лица людей, а уже потом присоединиться к балу.  
Рядом с Юньлуном, шурша юбками, замерла не высокая девушка в ярко желтом платье. Она посмотрела из-под ресниц внимательным цепким взглядом, улыбнулась обворожительной улыбкой, всем своим видом намекая на танец. Юньлун поклонился ей, протянул ладонь приглашая:

— Не подарите мне танец?

— С большим удовольствием, — девушка улыбнулась и вложила свою маленькую ладошку ему в руку.

Они прошли немного вперед, Юньлун положил левую ладонь девушке на талию, правой рукой удобнее перехватил её маленькую ладошку. Плавная музыка разлилась по залу. Пары успели сделать только несколько шагов прежде, чем Юньлун понял. Это будет провал. Он путался в ногах, забывал про музыку, озадаченный тем, чтобы не наступить на ногу своей партнерше. Удивительно, но желая попасть на бал, он совсем забыл, что последний раз танцевал с кем-то лет шесть назад, если не больше. Наслаждение превратилось в пытку, но к счастью девушка или обладала стойкостью или и сама впервые была на балу, потому что по окончании танца лишь поблагодарила, скромно улыбнувшись. Прежде чем к Юньлуну успели бы подойти с очевидным намеком, он поспешил улизнуть на балкон. Срочно требовалось отдышатся.

Омега уперся ладонями в прохладные балконные перила. Он опустил голову, разглядывая кусты роз внизу, и мысленно поругал себя. Собрался на бал, а как будет танцевать и не подумал. Все уроки остались в далеком детстве, так далеко, что и не вспомнишь. Возможно ему и правда не стоило здесь появляться?

— Простите, надеюсь я вам не помешаю, — приятный тихий голос прервал попытку самобичевания.

Юньлун не оглядываясь махнул рукой, мол, все нормально, вы не мешаете и продолжил вглядываться в листу с каждой минутой все больше скрываемую сумраком. Незнакомец, получив разрешение, молча, прикрыл дверь, отрезая маленький мир балкона от суеты бального зала. Он прошел по балкону, как хозяин, поправил цветы в вазе и замер в нескольких метрах от омеги. Юньлун слушал шорох ткани, тихие шаги, размеренное дыхание за своей спиной и медленно возвращался к своим мыслям. Но покой долго не продлился.

— Почему вы здесь? Не с остальными в зале? — неужели это действительно так важно?

— Совершенно не хочу танцевать, — не хочется признаваться незнакомому человеку, что он банально этого не умеет

— Тогда зачем. . .- в голосе явно звучит непонимание, переходящее в медленное озарение, — О, так вы здесь из-за принца? Тоже мечтаете стать его парой? Тогда хочу вас огорчить, он заинтересован исключительно в дамах.

— Откуда вам-

Юньлун прикусывает язык прежде, чем успевает сказать что-то резкое. Для начала стоит знать с кем он хотя бы говорит. Вдруг это герцог или министр, или любой другой человек с достаточным количеством связей, чтобы потом припомнить омеге его дерзость. Наконец Золушка соизволит повернутся, тут же обнаруживая, что находится под насмешливым взглядом чужих глаз. Изумрудный бархатный камзол, узоры вышитые золотом, идеально белая накрахмаленная рубашка с рюшами, слегка вьющиеся волосы и корона. Перед ним стоит сам принц Аянга, альфа, и Юньлун смущаясь отводит взгляд, почтительно кланяясь

— Ваше Высочество, прошу меня извинить

Принц подходит ближе, при этом оставаясь на достаточном расстоянии, показывая, что уважает чужое пространство. Он смотрит на темнеющее небо, словно и не заинтересован в дальнейшем разговоре. Между двумя людьми повисает полная тишина. Легкий порыв ветра треплет волосы альфы, а вместе с тем доносит до носа омеги легкий запах солнца и молодой травы. Запах кажется неуловимо знакомым, приятным и до боли в груди. . .Юньлун моргает, стараясь сбросить наваждение. Молчание затягивается и грозит перерасти в неловкое, но омега решает все же опровергнуть догадку принца.

— Ваше высочество, если позволите, — он дожидается заинтересованного кивка, — Я здесь не столько из-за вас, сколь из большого желания побывать на балу. Однако, вы не поверите, но только танцуя с дамой я осознал, что совершенно забыл как это делается, — возможно это уже лишнее, но слова вырываются прежде, чем он успевает их обдумать

— Иными словами. . . — принц выглядит заинтересованным.

— Я не умею танцевать, — стыдная правда и от неё вдруг горят кончики ушей

Вместо того чтобы посмеется над ним, альфа мягко улыбается и еле заметно расслабляется. Он опирается бедром о мрамор балконных перил и прищурившись вдруг спрашивает:

— А хотите научится? Простите, не знаю как к вам обратится. Кажется вас не представили

Принц Аянга морщится, старательно пытаясь вспомнить титул и род омеги, кусающего свои губы и неловко поправляющего манжеты. Таинственный незнакомец о котором ничего неизвестно, пришедший на бал и поразивший всех красотой. Часть времени принц наблюдал за ним и с большим любопытством последовал на балкон, чтобы узнать хоть что-то, но-

— Если позволите я бы хотел сохранить свою личность инкогнито, но вы можете называть меня, хм-м, Далун. И да, я бы не хотел упасть лицом в грязь в следующий раз, — «если этот раз еще когда-то будет, глупец», подсказал внутренний голос, но Юньлун заталкивает эти мысли куда подальше.

Принц моментально становится серьезным, выпрямляется. Он оглядывается по сторонам, желая избежать лишних свидетелей. Люди часто придумывают то, что хотят. Один урок танцев не должен привести всех в затруднительное положение.

— Тогда позвольте пригласить вас на танец, Далун, — принц в приглашающем жесте слегка склоняется и протягивает руку.

Повинуясь спонтанному желанию, Юньлун шагает на встречу, не без колебаний, вкладывая ладонь в руку принца.

— Сначала буду вести я, — принц улыбается глядя прямо в глаза, а все о чем золушка может думать, так это то, что принц немного ниже, чем он сам.

Тёплая ладонь тут же ложится на талию, слегка сжимая. Музыка еле ели доносится через прикрытую дверь, поэтому принц сам начинает слегка напевать, задавая темп. Он ведет уверенно, плавно, так, что Юньлун с легкостью попадает в темп, полностью доверяется этому человеку, позволив вести в танце и лишь следуя за ним, наслаждаясь этими мгновениями. От альфы приятно пахнет, и теперь Юньлун понимает, что ему напомнил этот запах. Дом, детство, а с ними тепло и уют. Сердце пропускает удар и хочется прижаться ближе, обнять и не отпускать, но принц, словно почувствовав изменившийся настрой останавливается, тут же отступая и благодаря за танец. А потом альфа замер в ожидании, и Юньлун спохватывается. Теперь его очередь вести, да?

— Позвольте пригласить вас на танец, Ваше Высочество, — Юньлун протягивает ладонь

— С радостью, — и чувство это искреннее, идет от самого сердца.

Они кружатся в новом танце, более медленном, не столь грациозном, но все равно легком и приятном для обоих. Юньлун напрягается, когда чуть не наступает принцу на ногу, но ладонь на его плече мягко сжимается и тихий голос успокаивает

— Ничего не случилось, расслабься и продолжай

Они останавливаются только, когда у обоих сбивается дыхание, а сердце стучит как бешеное. Юньлун медленно поднимает взгляд на принца и сталкивается с его глазами, наполненными счастьем и блестящими от веселья. Они смеются поддавшись моменту, и это самое прекрасное в этот вечер.

После танца под звездами, принц Аянга предлагает все же вернутся в зал и пригласить даму на танец, проверить получилось ли хоть немного освоить сложное искусство. Альфа улыбается, довольный собой, довольный приятной компанией, а Золушка с ужасом осознает, что кажется пропал. По уши увяз в яркой, вспыхнувшей всего за мгновение любви. Казалось нет никого прекраснее принца и только рядом с ним. . .Приходится остановить себя на середине мысли, вымученно улыбнуться и согласно кивнуть. Принц ясно дал понять, что ему не интересно дальнейшее и более близкое знакомство.

Они возвращаются в зал по очереди. Сначала принц, а потом через несколько долгих минут и Юньлун, и все это чтобы не привлечь лишнего внимания. Принц уже танцует, когда омега заходит в тепло бального зала. Альфа выглядит довольным.

Золушка поспешно покидает зал, уже на выходе вспоминая про время. Без четверти двенадцать. Пора. Он даже не видит, каким взглядом его спину провожает принц, забыв про танец и девушку с которой танцевал.

***  
Едва только Юньлун переступил порог дома и надел свой передник и деревянные башмачки, как в дверь постучали. Это вернулись с бала мачеха и её дети.

— Долго же вы гостили нынче во дворце, — сказал омега, зевая и потягиваясь, словно только проснулся.

— Был бы ты с нами во дворце, тоже не стал бы торопится обратно, — сказала сестрица, — Там был один принц, такой красивый, что и во сне лучше не увидишь! Да только исчез так же незаметно, как и прибыл.

— И как же его зовут?

— А этого никто и не знает, разве что сам принц Аянга. Говорят они были вместе на балконе, и никто не знает что делали там.

Юньлун улыбнулся

— Неужели все так? Невозможно поверить! Нельзя ли и мне, хоть одним глазком взглянуть на них? Ах, братец, одолжи мне один из своих костюмов на один вечер, тот что ты носишь дома каждый день.

— Еще чего! Размечтался. Дать свой костюм такому замарашке как ты? Я еще не сошел с ума.

Впрочем Юньлун и не ждал другого ответа, поэтому ничуть не огорчился. В самом деле, чтобы он стал делать, если бы сводный брат вдруг расщедрился?

На другой вечер мачеха и двое омег вновь отправились во дворец.  
А Юньлун, как только карета уехала, отправился выполнять новые поручения. Но и в этот раз тихо, почти незаметно к калитке подошла фея-крестная. Юньлун улыбнулся ей и тут же бросился на встречу. Еще вчера он хотел отблагодарить крестную, но не знал где найти её, а сегодня она пришла сама. Омега поклонился фее

— Спасибо, крестная, благодаря вам я попал вчера на бал

— Хочешь ли ты отправится туда и сегодня?

Юньлун замешкался, в нем боролись противоречивые желания. Он хотел, хотел еще раз взглянуть на принца, даже если он сделает вид, что они не знакомы, если весь вечер будет танцевать то с одной дамой, то с другой. Но с другой сторону к чему эти мечты, эти сладкие надежды? Ведь вчера в его сердце распустились бутоны, и позже будет сложнее их погубить

— Я не знаю крестная, я-

— Дитя, не таи то, что у тебя на сердце. Позволь мне помочь.

И Юньлун все же сдается:

— Я так хочу увидеть его еще раз. Но он ищет спутницу, а не спутника, ему не нужен кто-то вроде меня

— Постой, постой. О ком ты?

Улыбка на губах женщины выдает её с головой. Она знает, догадывается, но все равно заставляет сказать в слух. Юньлун опускает взгляд и признается

— О принце. Мы познакомились совершенно случайно, — омега замолчал, вспоминая, — Он пахнет солнцем, молодой и зеленой травой. Крестная, он пахнет детством. С ним было так хорошо, тепло и уютно, но-

— Почему бы тебе не отправится на бал еще раз? Не посмотреть ему в глаза?

Ох, как же этого хотелось, но принц же сказал- У Юньлуна сбилось дыхание от безумной, буквально сумасшедшей идеи. Всего один вечер, и никто не узнает. Разве только принц сможет почувствовать запах, но вдруг у крестной найдется решение и здесь?

— Крестная, мы можем сделать так чтобы принц не узнал меня? Чтобы он захотел провести этот вечер со мной?

В этот раз фея-крестная решила превзойти себя. Как и хотел Юньлун вместо камзола фея превратила его рубаху в прекрасное пышное платье. Юбка его была украшена россыпью драгоценных камней, серебряные нити сверкали в лучах заходящего солнца. Волосы мягкими волнами спадали на плечи, а руки были в перчатках. И что самое важное, лицо было закрыто маской, ведь принц не должен так просто узнать его. Было слегка неуютно, не привычно, но ради внимания принца Юньлун был готов пойти на такой сумасбродный шаг.

В конце крестная протянула Юньлуну туфельки расшитые горным хрусталем и украшенные лунным светом. Каблук был совсем не высоким, чтобы и так высокий Юньлун смог спокойно в них ходит и танцевать.

— Вот теперь ты готов. И помни, как и вчера, ровно в двенадцать все волшебство исчезнет.

— Я помню, спасибо.  
Золотая карета в сопровождении лакеев, запряженная шестью скакунами, погоняемыми усатым кучером отправилась в сторону дворца.

Юньлун как и в прошлый вечер зашел в зал и с разных сторон тут же послышались восхищенные вздохи и ахи. Все взгляды вновь были прикованный к нему одному. Только в отличии от предыдущего дня к нему на встречу вышел принц Аянга. Такой же прекрасный как и накануне, хотя Юньлун все же заметил волнение на его лице. Сердце тут же пропустило удар и забилось с бешеной скоростью, ладони вспотели, а ноги были готовы подкосится прямо на ступенях.

Принц приветственно поклонился, приглашая на танец, и Юньлун незамедлительно подал ладонь, позволяя вести себя в центр зала. Сердце билось где-то в горле, в ушах стоял звон и музыку получалось различать с трудом. Всё своё внимание омега обратил на принца, стараясь запомнить каждую черточку, каждый взгляд. Они медленно вальсировали по залу вместе с другими парами, но были словно одни. Для Юньлуна в этот миг уж точно больше никого не существовало. Принц Аянга посмотрела ему в глаза и улыбнулся, омега смущенно отвел взгляд

— Отчего вы смущаетесь? Вы прекрасны и невозможно на вас не смотреть.

— Ваше высочество. . .  
Юньлун несмело улыбнулся, тихо поблагодарил. Музыка сменилась, музыканты заиграли бодрее и принц задорно улыбнувшись ускорился. Юньлун позволял вести себя, как и прошлым вечером он быстро расслабился в руках альфы. Голову кружило от танца, от близости и запаха, казалось что в любой момент он выдаст себя движением или словом. Но принц словно ничего не замечал, или просто делал вид. Иногда он растерянно смотрела по сторонам, словно ожидал кого-то. Золушка хотел думать, что принц ждет его, молодого омегу в светлом костюме, но вряд ли на это был даже шанс.

Они танцевали долго. Каждому кто пытался пригласить омегу на танец, принц отвечал твердо и уверенно «Она танцует со мной». К пятому или даже шестому танцу ноги начали неумолимо ныть и во время одного разворота Юньлун споткнулся, тут же теряя равновесие. Если бы не принц, то он непременно упал бы перед всеми.

— Вы устали? — и взволнованный взгляд, — Не хотите ли составить мне компанию в прогулке по саду?

— С радостью, Ваше высочество.

Они вышли в сад, через большие витражные двери, прошли по дорожкам между кустами роз. Принц всю дорогу держал Юньлуна за руку и кажется даже не замечал, что поглаживает его ладонь своими пальцами, впрочем по этому поводу никто не возражал. Они остановились у скамейки под деревом, напротив небольшого фонтана.

— Здесь очень хорошо проводить время в жаркие дни, Присаживайтесь.

— Однако сейчас уже вечер, даже ночь, — Юньлун не смог удержаться от этого замечания.

Принц рассмеялся, присаживаясь рядом

— Вы правы. Просто вы освещаете все вокруг словно солнце. Позвольте, не могли бы вы рассказать о себе, ведь кажется это первая наша встреча?

Что же, он не узнал, но на это кажется и был расчет, только вот от чего-то омеге стало горько и тоскливо. Впрочем нельзя было этого показать, и Юньлун начал осторожный рассказ о себе. Сначала принц задавал вопросы и даже рассказывал что-то в ответ, но потом он все меньше говорил и больше кивал. Юньлун замолчал, подняв взор к небу, разглядывая звезды

— Ваше Высочество, вы словно не здесь.

— Прошу меня простить. Наш вечер просто прекрасен, но вчера. . .Мой мир перевернулся с ног на голову, — принц покачал головой, словно избавляясь от наваждения, — Однако, вы возвращаете все на свои места, моя дорогая Лун.

Принц Аянга взял ладонь Золушки в свою руку и поднес к губам, оставляя легчайший поцелуй. Запах окутал омегу, опьяняя, но имя, что он произнес заставило одуматься. Альфа сейчас смотрит не на него, не на Юньлуна, а на девушку Лун, несомненно прекрасную, но все же не настоящую.

Слова пропитанные надеждой, но несущие привкус горечи все же срываются в розовых губ

— Вы не узнали меня, Ваше Высочество?

Юньлун ждет, внимательно следя за реакцией, эмоциями. Конечно маска на его лице это достаточная преграда, но все же хочется верить в чудо

— А должен был? — принц выглядит растерянным

— Мы встречались с вами вчера, мой запах. . . — ведь этого не отнять, как альфа мог не заметить?

— К сожалению я с детства не чувствую запахов. Но даже так я могу обещать вам, что моё сердце. . .Что с вами?

Первый удар.

Часы на главной башне начали бить полночь. Юньлун совершенно забыл о времени, полностью посветил все внимание альфе. И теперь принц Аянга увидит не только то, что весь вечер его обманывали, но и то кто именно его обманывал. Замарашка, парень на побегушках у мачехи, омега, каких сотни.

Оглушающий звон в ушах, в глазах кажется на долю секунды темнеет

Юньлун подрывается мгновенно, подхватывает юбку и бежит в сторону ворот. Ясно, что далеко он не сбежит, но может хотя бы постараться спрятаться в темноте, между деревьями королевского парка.

Второй удар.

— Лун, постойте!

Принц бежит следом.

— Постойте, что случилось? Лун?

Юньлун бежит, понимая что бегут все равно не за ним. И от осознания больно.

Третий удар.

Четвертый удар.

Омега зацепляется каблуком за корень могучего дерева и туфля тут же слетает с ноги. Возвращаться за ней нет времени и сняв вторую туфлю, подхватив юбки Юньлун уже куда свободнее бежит вперед, подальше от принца.

Пятый удар.

Шестой удар.

Бежать вот так, в платье с пышной юбкой, оказывается сложно, еще и маска на лице жутко мешает. Юньлун сдергивает её прямо на бегу. Времени совсем мало, а принц кажется так и не хочет отставать.

Седьмой удар.

Восьмой удар.

Юньлун наконец у своей цели, он у ворот, откуда с легкостью получится убежать туда, где его уже не найдут, где можно скрыться от чужих глаз. Секундная слабость, омега оборачивается через плечо, бросая последний, прощальный взгляд на принца, все еще бегущего за ним.

Девятый удар.

Десятый удар.

Юньлун выбегает за ворота

Одиннадцатый удар

Двенадцатый удар.

Полночь. Задыхаясь от усталости Юньлун побежал домой, У него больше не было кареты, лакеев и кучера. От пышного платья не осталось и следа, и только туфелька в его руках напоминала о всем великолепии. Сказка закончилась, сердце разбито, но нужно вернутся домой до приезда мачехи. Юньлун шмыгает носом и идет только вперед, не оглядываясь.

* * *

  
Когда сестрица и братец вернулись домой, Юньлун все же спросил их, было ли весело на балу и был ли тот прекрасный таинственный незнакомец.

Омеги начали на перебой рассказывать, что в этот раз на бал приехала принцесса, такая прекрасная, что могла бы затмить собою целое солнце. Они с принцем так долго кружили по залу, а после ушли в королевский сад. Правда вернулся принц один, без своей спутницы.

— Принц Аянга выгладил озадаченным и крутил в руках туфельку.

— Видимо эта принцесса очень быстро сбегала от него, — брат рассмеялся, но получил от сестры тычок.

— Должно быть он по уши влюблен в эту красавицу, а ты просто бесишься, что он не обращал на тебя внимания, впрочем как и на всех на этом балу.

Уже утром все королевство стояло на ушах. На рассвете король во всеуслышание под звуки труб и фанфар объявил, что та омега, которой придется впору туфелька, станет невестой принца.

Разумеется сначала туфельку стали мерить принцессам, потом герцогиням, потом придворным дамам, но все было напрасно: она была велика и герцогиням, и принцессам, и придворным дамам.

Тогда самый мудрый советник предположил, что это могла быть вовсе не дама. Король думал, что после такого предположения принц воспротивится, возмутится, однако напротив, он кажется расцвел еще больше, словно внезапная догадка пронзила его. Ничего не объясняя принц Аянга согласился, что туфельку должны примерить и принцы, и герцоги. Только и тут вышла загвоздка, туфелька оказалась тесна им всем.  
И вот, когда надежда найти ту незнакомку пропала, когда взгляд принца стал угасать, он вместе со свитой приехал к последнему в их королевстве дому. Дому Золушки.

Прежде чем в дверь постучали, мачеха уже знала, что это сам принц. Она с нетерпением ждала его приезда, в надежде что удача улыбнется одному из её детей.

— Приготовьтесь, крошки, поправьте прически, одежду, — женщина захлопотала над своими детьми, причитая и командуя, как лучше сделать

— Матушка, что происходит? — Юньлун не знал от чего это мачеха развела столько шуму.

— Ты. . . — женщина брезгливо посмотрела на Золушку, в его серой рубахе, с пятном золы на лице.

Мачеха цокнула языком, угрожающе приблизилась к Юньлуну и, больно схватив его за руку, потащила на верх к чердаку. Она втолкнула его на чердак и грозно сказала

— Сиди тихо и только попробую все испортить, ничтожество.

Мачеха хлопнула дверью и повернула ключ в замке. Юньлун тут же бросился в угол. Он осторожно, стараясь не шуметь отставил старые ящики, снял дощечку в полу и склонился к образовавшейся дыре. Видно было плохо, но зато голоса доносились отчетливо.

— Ваше высочество, — мачеха просто сама любезность, — что привело вас в наш скромный дом?

— Я ищу омегу, с которой мне посчастливилось познакомится на балу.

От этих слов сердце Юньлуна затрепетало. Неужели это оно, то о чем ему когда-то говорила мама? Принц, который будет знать, что нужно спасать дракона. Юньлун еще сильнее прижался к полу, стараясь не упустить ни слова.

— Омега, которой подойдет эта туфелька

Принц развернул платок, на его ладони была туфелька расшитая горным хрусталем и украшенная звездным светом. Сестра тут же оказалась рядом с принцем, скидывая свою обувь. Принц встал на одно колено, помогая надеть туфельку. Даже невооруженным глазом было видно, что та не подойдет. Но все же девушка постаралась сделать несколько шагов. И все же туфелька оказалась слишком уж велика, слетая при каждой попытке шагнуть.

Мачеха готова была отвесить дочери подзатыльник, но тут вмешался сам принц.

— Ваш сын, он тоже омега? Может быть он примерит? Дело в том, что я ищу не только принцессу.

Брат хотел возразить, мол с какой это стати он будет носить подобные вещи, но суровый взгляд матери его вразумил. Он тут же оказался на месте сестры, стараясь надеть туфлю, но для него она все же оказалась чуть маловата. Принц Аянга разочарованно выдохнул

— Что же, значит не вы.

— Ваше высочество, — королевский советник осторожно подошел, — это последняя семья.

— Значит чуда не будет, — принц невесело усмехнулся.

Он уже был готов покинуть дом, когда сверху донесся грохот. Это Юньлун, в отчаянье попытался выбить дверь. Принц искал не только Лун, но и Далуна, а значит искал его. И сердце от мысли, что каждое слово и прикосновение были правдой, буквально разрывалось на части.

Советник и принц замерли в дверях, внимательно глядя на потолок, словно могли видеть сквозь него.

— Это всего лишь собака, — постаралась уверить мачеха, мысленно уже готовя самые тяжелые задания для Золушки и может быть даже парочку наказаний.

— Собака? — прежде, чем принцу ответили, советник озадачено сказал.

— Ваше высочество, я могу ошибаться, но кажется когда-то здесь числились трое омег.

Наверху что-то затрещало. Принц нахмурился и внимательно посмотрел на хозяйку дома и двух её детей. Он шагнул к лестнице, но подниматься по ней не потребовалось. Наверху стоял молодой человек, в серой поношенной рубахе, в коротких для него штанах, с растрепанными волосами и невероятно прекрасными глазами. Он спускался босиком и держался рукой за плечо, которым очевидно и выбил дверь.

Принц не мог отвести от него взгляд. Дыхание перехватило, кончики пальцев начало покалывать. Трудно было бы не узнать это лицо, эти глаза. Неужели чудо все-таки будет? Альфа опустился на колено и поставил туфлю на одну из ступеней. Он задержал дыхание и поднял голову, смотря снизу вверх

— Не смей, — донесся ядовитый шепот мачехи, но до неё никому не было дела.

Юньлун спустился вниз, посмотрел принцу в глаза и медленно надел туфлю на ногу. Она села просто идеально, не большая и не маленькая. Альфа, внимательно наблюдавший за надеванием туфли, поднял на Юньлуна глаза полные счастья

— Это ты, — не вопрос, утверждение.

Юньлун улыбается, кивая и тут же оказывается в крепких объятиях принца. Но только ноги омеги касаются пола, как рядом оказывается мачеха. Она больно хватает за запястье, сжимая до синяков и шипит прямо омеге в лицо

— Ну нет, не дождешься, — и уже спокойнее обращается к принцу, — Ваше высочество, вы действительно верите, что этот мальчишка, этот оборванец мог быть на балу? Целый вечер и всю ночь он должен был делать работу по дому.

— Пустите, матушка, — Золушка вырывает свою руку, неловко отступая на шаг, ведь одна туфелька все еще у него на ноге, — То что вы поручили мне массу дел, не значит, что я не мог пойти на бал.

Под внимательными взглядами всех присутствующих Юньлун достает из-за пояса вторую туфельку, точно такую же, как на ноге и поспешно надевает. Никаких сомнений нет, он тот, кого искал принц Аянга.

Мачехе только и остается, что хватать ртом воздух от возмущения. Пока её дети смотрят широко раскрыв глаза и не веря, что Золушка может заполучить себе принца.

Принц Аянга, оказывается рядом, берет за руку, заглядывая в глаза

— Далун, ты отправишься со мной во дворец? Станешь моим мужем?

Юньлун счастливо смотрит на альфу, готовый ответить согласием, но сдавленное фырканье его отвлекает. Братец не удерживается от того, чтобы не влезть.

— Могу я дать свой ответ не здесь? — не хочется чтобы в столь важный момент присутствовал кто-то посторонний.

Принц кивает и, не отпуская руку омеги, разворачивается на выход  
Они покидают стены ненавистного дома, и Юньлун наконец вздыхает полной грудью.

— Да, Ваше высочество, я поеду с вами во дворец, — слова даются с легкостью и Юньлун понимает, что улыбается.

The End  
?


	2. Bad End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Внимание! Глава с не счастливым финалом  
> Плохой конец  
> Принц не узнает правду, а Золушка получает разбитое сердце

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Можно читать после 12 ударов

Жил-был один почтенный и знатный альфа. Женился он по любви, на прекрасной девушке-омеге и родился у них замечательный сын. К трем годам стало понятно, что он пошел в мать и лицом, и складом характера, и тем, что оказался омегой. Впрочем не так уж это было и важно для любящих родителей. Мальчик рос окруженный заботой и теплом. Он был очарователен, умен не по годам, но что еще более важно, у него было доброе сердце. Всё свое детство он крутился возле матушки, следуя за ней хвостиком. Ему было интересно абсолютно все и даже больше. А перед сном он любил слушать сказки. Матушка садилась в изголовье кровати, открывала большую книгу с яркими картинками и начинала рассказывать.

— И тогда прекрасный принц взмахнул мечом, — женщина остановилась на полуслове и опустила взгляд на маленькую ладошку сжавшую её руку

— Мама, неужели он убьет дракона? — в глазах у ребенка стояли слезы, губа подрагивала

— Конечно нет, мой хороший, принц же пришел спасать принцессу, он сможет хитростью обмануть дракона и-

— Они всегда спасают принцесс, — мальчик насупился, сложив свои ручки на груди

— А кого же еще нужно спасать? — женщина уже поняла к чему ведет её сын. Она мягко улыбнулась. — Лунлун, кого принцу стоит спасать?

Мальчик опустил голову и пробормотал что-то очень уж тихо

— Что, что, я не расслышала?

— Может это дракона нужно спасать

— От кого же это? Уж не от строгих ли родителей, а Юньлун?

Мальчик фыркнул и покачал головой. Конечно же не от родителей, они же любят, пусть иногда и ругают за разбитую вазу. Женщина внимательно посмотрела на сына, обняла и поцеловала в макушку

— Однажды обязательно найдется принц, который поймет что спасать нужно дракона.

Казалось нет ничего, что может испортить идиллию, что царила в их доме, но наступила черная полоса. Женщина захворала. Она угасала на глазах, а многочисленные лекари только разводили руками, не в силах помочь. Чувствуя свой конец, женщина позвала сына. Он уже не был маленьким мальчиком, отлично все понимал, но от того было не проще сдерживать слезы.

— Мой дорогой, Лунлун, мне жаль тебя оставлять, но знай, чтобы не произошло я все равно буду рядом. Храни свою доброту, будь скромным и ласковым. Однажды ты найдешь-

Женщина тяжело закашлялась. Юньлун взял матушку за руку, прижимая холодные пальцы к своей щеке. Горькие горячие слезы все же скатились из уголков его глаз.

— Мамочка, я обещаю.

Женщина в последний раз улыбнулась и закрыла глаза, теперь уже навсегда.

* * *

  
Отец Юньлуна проходил в трауре ровно три года, а потом к огромной неожиданности он женился во второй раз. Женщина эта была бетой, да к тому же оказалась ужасно сварливой, высокомерной и жадной. У нее были двое детей, сын и дочь, оба омеги. Были они похожи на свою матушку и лицом, и умом, и характером.

И как уж они невзлюбили Юньлуна. Он был так хорош собой, что мачехины дети рядом с ним казались еще хуже. И только присутствие отца, останавливало их от травли. Да только и эта защита пала. Отец скончался перед шестнадцатилетием Юньлуна. За неделю до празднества. И с это момента жизнь омеги сделала крутой поворот.

Его заставляли делать всю самую грязную и тяжелую работу в доме: он чистил котлы и кастрюли, мыл лестницы, убирал комнаты мачехи и сводных брата с сестрой. Никто не собирался даже делать вид, что уважает Юньлуна. А еще он был не готов к тем изменениям, которые с ним должны произойти, ни отец, ни тем более матушка не успели рассказать. А уж мачеха и её дети просто не пожелали предупредить его о первой течке.  
Повезло только, что в это время он уже почти что был дома. С тяжелой вязанкой дров, со стертыми от непривычки в кровь руками, Юньлун замер на тропинке к дому, задрожал, словно от холода, а потом почувствовал странную влагу на своих бедрах. Щеки мгновенно вспыхнули, вязанка дров упала на землю и осталась там до самого вечера.

От мачехи Юньлун получил выговор за невыполненный наказ, от сводных брата и сестры порцию насмешек. Стало обидно до рези в глазах, а к этому примешивалась еще и дрожь вместе с внезапным возбуждением. Как только его отпустили Юньлун сбежал к себе, наверх под крышу родного дома. В буквальном смысле под крышу, ведь спал он на чердаке, на колючей соломенной подстилке, укрывшись старым одеялом. Тяжелее всего было в зимние ночи. Холодный ветер задувал в щели, а снежинки падали внутрь. Юньлун старался кутаться в одежду и одеяло, но все равно этого было недостаточно. Хотелось быть в доме, в тепле и уюте. В комнате с паркетными полами, с кроватью и мягкой периной. В эти ночи Юньлун не мог сдержать горьких слез, от того, что все его детство, все теплые мамины объятия и улыбки отца начинали казаться фантастическим сном.

Юньлун молча сносил все обиды, ему некому было жаловаться и оставалось только терпеть, подчиняться, ведь уйти из дома все равно что уйти на поиски смерти. Не меченый омега станет лакомым кусочком для лесных разбойников или деревенских пьянчуг.

Вечером, окончив работу, Юньлун забивался в угол возле камина и сидел там на ящике с золой, пытаясь согреться, прежде чем уйти к себе на промозглый чердак. Именно за эту его привычку брат и прозвал его Золушкой, а сестра поддержала, и теперь звали они его только так.

И все равно, перепачканный золой, в старых одеждах, Юньлун был во сто раз милее чем братец и сестрой, разодетые в дорогие бархат и шелк.

Однажды король той страны устроил большой бал и созвал на него всех знатных людей с женами, дочерьми и сыновьями, но исключительно омегами. Ведь бал этот был устроен для того чтобы принц, Аянга молодой альфа, смог найти ту единственную или того единственного с кем проведет свою жизнь.

Семья Золушки была не из бедных, а потому и в их дом прислали три приглашения, вот только не успел он в свои руки взять конверта, как братец выхватил его.

— Еще чего, тебе только на бал, посмотри на себя. Весь в золе, одеть тебе нечего, к тому же не умеешь ты танцевать.

Прежде, чем Золушка хоть слово молвил, братец порвал приглашение на мелкие кусочки и бросил их на пол.

— А теперь помоги нам с сестрою собраться.

У бедного Золушки работы стало еще больше, чем обычно. Приходилось гладить платья, крахмалить юбки для мачехи и сестры и рубашку для брата, плоить воротники и оборки.

В доме только и говорили, что о нарядах

— Я надену красное бархатное платье и диадему, а пояс будет расшит золотом. Принц сразу заметит как я прекрасна и поймет, что я та самая, — говорила улыбаясь своему отражению сестра.

— А я, — говорил брат, — надену самый лучший костюм, туфли из лучшей кожи, и обязательно перчатки расшитые золотыми звездами, открою посильнее шею, чтобы принц сразу же захотел поставить мне метку.

Глаза их так и сверкали, а мысли все были только о том, как бы заполучить себе принца. Наряды заказали у самого лучшего портного в городе и отдали не мало денег. Все должно было быть просто идеально.

И вот, после многих примерок, после долгих мечтательных разговоров, наступил назначенный день. Юньлун помогал омегам одеться, поправлял кружева, разглаживал складки.

— А что, Золушка, хотелось бы тебе поехать на королевский бал? — спрашивала сестра, пока он поправлял оборки на её платье

— Конечно он хочет, но кто его туда пустит, — брат усмехнулся и попытался завязать ленту в своих волосах, но получилось криво и не красиво, — Золушка, помоги.

Кто-то другой на месте Юньлуна специально бы постарался сделать всё криво и неровно, но он был добрым, а еще знал, что за такое получит от мачехи, поэтому сделал всё в лучшем виде.

И вот уже почти у самой калитки Юньлун не выдержал и взмолился

— Возьмите меня с собой, позвольте хотя из далека посмотреть на замок и гостей. Хоть одним глазком

Мачеха посмотрела на него, как на блаженного

— О чем ты говоришь? У тебя столько работы по дому. Дорогой, ты вряд ли успеешь всё, если отправишься с нами. Надеюсь ты все помнишь? Постирай скатерти, от гладь их, пересади мои любимые кусты роз, вымой полы, посуду и разбери два мешка зерен.

Сказав это, мачеха прикрыла лицо веером и рассмеялась. Она отпустила занавеску и карета тронулась, оставляя Золушку у калитки, сгорбленного и печального.

Делать нечего, пришлось выполнять указания. Первым делом Юньлун пересадил розы, стараясь успеть до темноты. Он выкопал лунки, набросал туда удобрений и после по одному стал пересаживать кусты. Когда он закончил, то удовлетворенно смахнул капли пота со лба. Теперь на одно дело меньше. Нужно только полить цветы. Омега поднял тяжелую лейку, когда от калитки раздался мелодичный голос

— Лунлун!

Пальцы стали ватными, Юньлун уронил лейку, резко разворачиваясь. Колодезная холодная вода полилась на дорожку и на его ноги.

— Ох! — женщина у ворот вздрогнула от металлического грохота и сама, открыв калитку, прошла к нему, — Милый, неужели это ты.

Юньлун впервые видел эту женщину в пышном богато украшенном платье, но её взгляд, голос. . . Они бредили старые раны, пробуждали желание, как в детстве подойти и обнять за колени.

— Милый, я вижу ты не помнишь меня. Я твоя крестная, и мне так жаль. . . Прости.

Она не уточнила за что извиняется, но Юньлун понял и так. За всё. Женщина взволнованно оглядел его с ног до головы, словно сомневаясь тот ли человек перед ней.

— Скажи, я слышала сегодня во дворце-

Не успела она закончить, как Золушка, не выдержав всё же опустился на колени, прямо в лужу воды, закрыл руками лицо и расплакался. Он был полностью опустошен. Крестная подошла к нему, шурша юбками, не боясь испачкаться. Она коснулась его головы, кончиками пальцев и словно прочитала мысли

— Ты хочешь на бал, так от чего бы туда не поехать?

— Кто меня туда пустит? Да и как мне успеть?

— Это я возьму на себя, а ты, мой дорогой поднимайся, иди сюда, — её уверенный голос поселил в сердце надежду.

Юньлун неловко поднялся на ноги, слегка покачнувшись. Женщина твердой рукой придержала его за локоть и спросила

— Где у вас тут можно найти тыквы?

Юньлун моргнул, собираясь с мыслями, и поспешно указал на небольшую аккуратную грядку всего в нескольких шагах от них. Ему было ужасно интересно, как обычные тыквы смогут помочь, но спросить омега так и не решился. Тыкв было всего несколько и небольшого размера, в этот раз сезон не задался.

— Не густо, но ничего

Из своего длинного шелкового рукава женщина достала тонкую палочку. Крестная заговорщически посмотрела на омегу, подмигнула ему и взмахнула рукой. Тыква тут же начала расти, увеличиваться в размерах и превратилась в прекрасную резную карету, позолоченную от крыши до колес.

— Дальше, нам нужны мыши. Посмотри, не попалось ли несколько в мышеловку в подвале.

В мышеловке оказалось полдюжины живых мышей. Фея велела приоткрыть дверцу и выпускать мышей по очереди, одну за другой. Едва мышь выбегала из своей темницы, крестная тут же прикасалась к ней палочкой и от этого простого прикосновения, серая мышка тут же превращалась в прекрасного серого коня.

Ни прошло и минуты, а перед Юньлуном уже стояла великолепная упряжка из шести статных коней в серебряной сбруе.

Не хватало только кучера. Но и тут нашлось гениальное решение. В крысоловку как раз попалась крыса крупная и усатая. Лишь дотронулась фея до неё своей палочкой и крыса сейчас же превратилась в толстого кучера с пышными усами — такими пышными, что позавидовал бы даже главный королевский кучер.

— Вот почти и закончили. Ступай к дому, там под старой скамейкой ты найдешь шесть ящериц. Принеси их сюда.

Не успел Юньлун вытряхнуть ящериц из своего фартука, а фея уже превратила их в выездных лакеев, одетых в зеленые ливреи, украшенные золотым галуном. Лакеи проворно вскочили на запятки кареты и встали с таким важным видом, будто всю жизнь служили выездными лакеями и вовсе не были ящерицами

— Теперь все готово, — сказала крестная улыбаясь, — можно ехать во дворец. Доволен ты?

— Очень! Но разве могу я ехать в этом? — Юньлун указал на свою серую от золы рубашку, короткие штаны и деревянные башмаки.

Крестная ничего не ответила. Она слегка прикоснулась к плечу Золушки своей волшебной палочкой и в тот же миг старая рубаха стала прекрасной белоснежной шелковой рубашкой с аккуратным кружевным жабо. На плечи словно из воздуха опустился камзол расшитый серебряной нитью. Не успел Юньлун ахнуть, а черные штопанные штаны стали светлыми кюлотами и такими же светлыми чулками. Деревянные башмачки моментально стали красивыми башмаками на небольшом каблуке, украшенные серебряной пряжкой.

— Отлично, и последняя деталь

Фея-крестная сняла со своего платья белую ленту, взмахнула палочкой и та поплыла по воздуху к застывшему от удивления омеге. Лента осторожно собрала его волосы в низкий хвост, и только несколько самых коротких прядей выбились, падая на лицо.

Когда Юньлун был совершенно готов, крестная подошла к карете и строго наказала возвратится домой до полуночи

— Если ты опадаешь хоть на одну минутку, все волшебство рассеется и карета вновь станет тыквой, лошади — мышами, кучер — крысой, а лакеи — ящерицами. И твой наряд тоже.

— Не беспокойтесь, я не опоздаю, — заверил её Золушка, и не помня себя от радости отправился на бал.

* * *

  
Юньлун медленно зашел в зал и все взгляды тут же обратились к нему. Высокий статный молодой человек, в столь светлом и роскошном одеянии не мог остаться незамеченным. Кажется даже сам король отвлекся от важного разговора и обратил на него своё внимание. Но музыка быстро продолжилась, и прекрасные девушки в пышных платьях вновь закружились по залу вместе с молодыми людьми. Пусть и те и другие были омегами, это не мешало получать им удовольствие от вечера.

Омега осторожно встал в стороне от танцующих пар. Хотелось в начале насладится атмосферой, взглянуть на счастливые лица людей, а уже потом присоединиться к балу.  
Рядом с Юньлуном, шурша юбками, замерла невысокая девушка в ярко желтом платье. Она посмотрела из-под ресниц внимательным цепким взглядом, улыбнулась обворожительной улыбкой, всем своим видом намекая на танец. Юньлун поклонился ей, протянул ладонь приглашая:

— Не подарите мне танец?

— С большим удовольствием, — девушка улыбнулась и вложила свою маленькую ладошку ему в руку.

Они прошли немного вперед, Юньлун положил левую ладонь девушке на талию, правой рукой удобнее перехватил её маленькую ладошку. Плавная музыка разлилась по залу. Пары успели сделать только несколько шагов прежде, чем Юньлун понял. Это будет провал. Он путался в ногах, забывал про музыку, озадаченный тем, чтобы не наступить на ногу своей партнерше. Удивительно, но желая попасть на бал, он совсем забыл, что последний раз танцевал с кем-то лет шесть назад, если не больше. Наслаждение превратилось в пытку, но к счастью девушка или обладала стойкостью или и сама впервые была на балу, потому что по окончании танца лишь поблагодарила, скромно улыбнувшись. Прежде чем к Юньлуну успели бы подойти с очевидным намеком, он поспешил улизнуть на балкон. Срочно требовалось отдышаться.

Омега уперся ладонями в прохладные балконные перила. Он опустил голову, разглядывая кусты роз внизу, и мысленно поругал себя. Собрался на бал, а как будет танцевать и не подумал. Все уроки остались в далеком детстве, так далеко, что и не вспомнишь. Возможно ему и правда не стоило здесь появляться?

— Простите, надеюсь я вам не помешаю, — приятный тихий голос прервал попытку самобичевания.

Юньлун не оглядываясь махнул рукой, мол, все нормально, вы не мешаете и продолжил вглядываться в листу с каждой минутой все больше скрываемую сумраком. Незнакомец, получив разрешение, молча, прикрыл дверь, отрезая маленький мир балкона от суеты бального зала. Он прошел по балкону, как хозяин, поправил цветы в вазе и замер в нескольких метрах от омеги. Юньлун слушал шорох ткани, тихие шаги, размеренное дыхание за своей спиной и медленно возвращался к своим мыслям. Но покой долго не продлился.

— Почему вы здесь? Не с остальными в зале? — неужели это действительно так важно?

— Совершенно не хочу танцевать, — не хочется признаваться незнакомому человеку, что он банально этого не умеет

— Тогда зачем. . .- в голосе явно звучит непонимание, переходящее в медленное озарение, — О, так вы здесь из-за принца? Тоже мечтаете стать его парой? Тогда хочу вас огорчить, он заинтересован исключительно в дамах.

— Откуда вам-

Юньлун прикусывает язык прежде, чем успевает сказать что-то резкое. Для начала стоит знать с кем он хотя бы говорит. Вдруг это герцог или министр, или любой другой человек с достаточным количеством связей, чтобы потом припомнить омеге его дерзость. Наконец Золушка соизволит повернуться, тут же обнаруживая, что находится под насмешливым взглядом чужих глаз. Изумрудный бархатный камзол, узоры вышитые золотом, идеально белая накрахмаленная рубашка с рюшами, слегка вьющиеся волосы и корона. Перед ним стоит сам принц Аянга, альфа, и Юньлун смущаясь отводит взгляд, почтительно кланяясь

— Ваше Высочество, прошу меня извинить

Принц подходит ближе, при этом оставаясь на достаточном расстоянии, показывая, что уважает чужое пространство. Он смотрит на темнеющее небо, словно и не заинтересован в дальнейшем разговоре. Между двумя людьми повисает полная тишина. Легкий порыв ветра треплет волосы альфы, а вместе с тем доносит до носа омеги легкий запах солнца и молодой травы. Запах кажется неуловимо знакомым, приятным и до боли в груди. . .Юньлун моргает, стараясь сбросить наваждение. Молчание затягивается и грозит перерасти в неловкое, но омега решает все же опровергнуть догадку принца.

— Ваше высочество, если позволите, — он дожидается заинтересованного кивка, — Я здесь не столько из-за вас, сколь из большого желания побывать на балу. Однако, вы не поверите, но только танцуя с дамой я осознал, что совершенно забыл как это делается, — возможно это уже лишнее, но слова вырываются прежде, чем он успевает их обдумать

— Иными словами. . . — принц выглядит заинтересованным.

— Я не умею танцевать, — стыдная правда и от неё вдруг горят кончики ушей

Вместо того чтобы посмеется над ним, альфа мягко улыбается и еле заметно расслабляется. Он опирается бедром о мрамор балконных перил и прищурившись вдруг спрашивает:

— А хотите научится? Простите, не знаю как к вам обратится. Кажется вас не представили

Принц Аянга морщится, старательно пытаясь вспомнить титул и род омеги, кусающего свои губы и неловко поправляющего манжеты. Таинственный незнакомец о котором ничего неизвестно, пришедший на бал и поразивший всех красотой. Часть времени принц наблюдал за ним и с большим любопытством последовал на балкон, чтобы узнать хоть что-то, но-

— Если позволите я бы хотел сохранить свою личность инкогнито, но вы можете называть меня, хм-м, Далун. И да, я бы не хотел упасть лицом в грязь в следующий раз, — «если этот раз еще когда-то будет, глупец», подсказал внутренний голос, но Юньлун заталкивает эти мысли куда подальше.

Принц моментально становится серьезным, выпрямляется. Он оглядывается по сторонам, желая избежать лишних свидетелей. Люди часто придумывают то, что хотят. Один урок танцев не должен привести всех в затруднительное положение.

— Тогда позвольте пригласить вас на танец, Далун, — принц в приглашающем жесте слегка склоняется и протягивает руку.

Повинуясь спонтанному желанию, Юньлун шагает на встречу, не без колебаний, вкладывая ладонь в руку принца.

— Сначала буду вести я, — принц улыбается глядя прямо в глаза, а все о чем золушка может думать, так это то, что принц немного ниже, чем он сам.

Тёплая ладонь тут же ложится на талию, слегка сжимая. Музыка еле еле доносится через прикрытую дверь, поэтому принц сам начинает слегка напевать, задавая темп. Он ведет уверенно, плавно, так, что Юньлун с легкостью попадает в темп, полностью доверяется этому человеку, позволив вести в танце и лишь следуя за ним, наслаждаясь этими мгновениями. От альфы приятно пахнет, и теперь Юньлун понимает, что ему напомнил этот запах. Дом, детство, а с ними тепло и уют. Сердце пропускает удар и хочется прижаться ближе, обнять и не отпускать, но принц, словно почувствовав изменившийся настрой останавливается, тут же отступая и благодаря за танец. А потом альфа замер в ожидании, и Юньлун спохватывается. Теперь его очередь вести, да?

— Позвольте пригласить вас на танец, Ваше Высочество, — Юньлун протягивает ладонь

— С радостью, — и чувство это искреннее, идет от самого сердца.

Они кружатся в новом танце, более медленном, не столь грациозном, но все равно легком и приятном для обоих. Юньлун напрягается, когда чуть не наступает принцу на ногу, но ладонь на его плече мягко сжимается и тихий голос успокаивает

— Ничего не случилось, расслабься и продолжай

Они останавливаются только, когда у обоих сбивается дыхание, а сердце стучит как бешеное. Юньлун медленно поднимает взгляд на принца и сталкивается с его глазами, наполненными счастьем и блестящими от веселья. Они смеются поддавшись моменту, и это самое прекрасное в этот вечер.

После танца под звездами, принц Аянга предлагает все же вернуться в зал и пригласить даму на танец, проверить получилось ли хоть немного освоить сложное искусство. Альфа улыбается, довольный собой, довольный приятной компанией, а Золушка с ужасом осознает, что кажется пропал. По уши увяз в яркой, вспыхнувшей всего за мгновение любви. Казалось нет никого прекраснее принца и только рядом с ним. . .Приходится остановить себя на середине мысли, вымученно улыбнуться и согласно кивнуть. Принц ясно дал понять, что ему не интересно дальнейшее и более близкое знакомство.

Они возвращаются в зал по очереди. Сначала принц, а потом через несколько долгих минут и Юньлун, и все это чтобы не привлечь лишнего внимания. Принц уже танцует, когда омега заходит в тепло бального зала. Альфа выглядит довольным.

Золушка поспешно покидает зал, уже на выходе вспоминая про время. Без четверти двенадцать. Пора. Он даже не видит, каким взглядом его спину провожает принц, забыв про танец и девушку с которой танцевал.

* * *

  
Едва только Юньлун переступил порог дома и надел свой передник и деревянные башмачки, как в дверь постучали. Это вернулись с бала мачеха и её дети.

— Долго же вы гостили нынче во дворце, — сказал омега, зевая и потягиваясь, словно только проснулся.

— Был бы ты с нами во дворце, тоже не стал бы торопится обратно, — сказала сестрица, — Там был один принц, такой красивый, что и во сне лучше не увидишь! Да только исчез так же незаметно, как и прибыл.

— И как же его зовут?

— А этого никто и не знает, разве что сам принц Аянга. Говорят они были вместе на балконе, и никто не знает что делали там.

Юньлун улыбнулся

— Неужели все так? Невозможно поверить! Нельзя ли и мне, хоть одним глазком взглянуть на них? Ах, братец, одолжи мне один из своих костюмов на один вечер, тот что ты носишь дома каждый день.

— Еще чего! Размечтался. Дать свой костюм такому замарашке как ты? Я еще не сошел с ума.

Впрочем Юньлун и не ждал другого ответа, поэтому ничуть не огорчился. В самом деле, чтобы он стал делать, если бы сводный брат вдруг расщедрился?

На другой вечер мачеха и двое омег вновь отправились во дворец.  
А Юньлун, как только карета уехала, отправился выполнять новые поручения. Но и в этот раз тихо, почти незаметно к калитке подошла фея-крестная. Юньлун улыбнулся ей и тут же бросился навстречу. Еще вчера он хотел отблагодарить крестную, но не знал где найти её, а сегодня она пришла сама. Омега поклонился фее

— Спасибо, крестная, благодаря вам я попал вчера на бал

— Хочешь ли ты отправится туда и сегодня?

Юньлун замешкался, в нем боролись противоречивые желания. Он хотел, хотел еще раз взглянуть на принца, даже если он сделает вид, что они не знакомы, если весь вечер будет танцевать то с одной дамой, то с другой. Но с другой стороны к чему эти мечты, эти сладкие надежды? Ведь вчера в его сердце распустились бутоны, и позже будет сложнее их погубить

— Я не знаю крестная, я-

— Дитя, не таи то, что у тебя на сердце. Позволь мне помочь.

И Юньлун все же сдается:

— Я так хочу увидеть его еще раз. Но он ищет спутницу, а не спутника, ему не нужен кто-то вроде меня

— Постой, постой. О ком ты?

Улыбка на губах женщины выдает её с головой. Она знает, догадывается, но все равно заставляет сказать вслух. Юньлун опускает взгляд и признается

— О принце. Мы познакомились совершенно случайно, — омега замолчал, вспоминая, — Он пахнет солнцем, молодой и зеленой травой. Крестная, он пахнет детством. С ним было так хорошо, тепло и уютно, но-

— Почему бы тебе не отправится на бал еще раз? Не посмотреть ему в глаза?

Ох, как же этого хотелось, но принц же сказал- У Юньлуна сбилось дыхание от безумной, буквально сумасшедшей идеи. Всего один вечер, и никто не узнает. Разве только принц сможет почувствовать запах, но вдруг у крестной найдется решение и здесь?

— Крестная, мы можем сделать так чтобы принц не узнал меня? Чтобы он захотел провести этот вечер со мной?

В этот раз фея-крестная решила превзойти себя. Как и хотел Юньлун вместо камзола фея превратила его рубаху в прекрасное пышное платье. Юбка его была украшена россыпью драгоценных камней, серебряные нити сверкали в лучах заходящего солнца. Волосы мягкими волнами спадали на плечи, а руки были в перчатках. И что самое важное, лицо было закрыто маской, ведь принц не должен так просто узнать его. Было слегка неуютно, непривычно, но ради внимания принца Юньлун был готов пойти на такой сумасбродный шаг.

В конце крестная протянула Юньлуну туфельки расшитые горным хрусталем и украшенные лунным светом. Каблук был совсем невысоким, чтобы и так высокий Юньлун смог спокойно в них ходить и танцевать.

— Вот теперь ты готов. И помни, как и вчера, ровно в двенадцать все волшебство исчезнет.

— Я помню, спасибо.  
Золотая карета в сопровождении лакеев, запряженная шестью скакунами, погоняемыми усатым кучером отправилась в сторону дворца.

Юньлун как и в прошлый вечер зашел в зал и с разных сторон тут же послышались восхищенные вздохи и ахи. Все взгляды вновь были прикованный к нему одному. Только в отличии от предыдущего дня к нему навстречу вышел принц Аянга. Такой же прекрасный как и накануне, хотя Юньлун все же заметил волнение на его лице. Сердце тут же пропустило удар и забилось с бешеной скоростью, ладони вспотели, а ноги были готовы подкоситься прямо на ступенях.

Принц приветственно поклонился, приглашая на танец, и Юньлун незамедлительно подал ладонь, позволяя вести себя в центр зала. Сердце билось где-то в горле, в ушах стоял звон и музыку получалось различать с трудом. Всё своё внимание омега обратил на принца, стараясь запомнить каждую черточку, каждый взгляд. Они медленно вальсировали по залу вместе с другими парами, но были словно одни. Для Юньлуна в этот миг уж точно больше никого не существовало. Принц Аянга посмотрела ему в глаза и улыбнулся, омега смущенно отвел взгляд

— Отчего вы смущаетесь? Вы прекрасны и невозможно на вас не смотреть.

— Ваше высочество. . .  
Юньлун несмело улыбнулся, тихо поблагодарил. Музыка сменилась, музыканты заиграли бодрее и принц задорно улыбнувшись ускорился. Юньлун позволял вести себя, как и прошлым вечером он быстро расслабился в руках альфы. Голову кружило от танца, от близости и запаха, казалось что в любой момент он выдаст себя движением или словом. Но принц словно ничего не замечал, или просто делал вид. Иногда он растерянно смотрела по сторонам, словно ожидал кого-то. Золушка хотел думать, что принц ждет его, молодого омегу в светлом костюме, но вряд ли на это был даже шанс.

Они танцевали долго. Каждому кто пытался пригласить омегу на танец, принц отвечал твердо и уверенно «Она танцует со мной». К пятому или даже шестому танцу ноги начали неумолимо ныть и во время одного разворота Юньлун споткнулся, тут же теряя равновесие. Если бы не принц, то он непременно упал бы перед всеми.

— Вы устали? — и взволнованный взгляд, — Не хотите ли составить мне компанию в прогулке по саду?

— С радостью, Ваше высочество.

Они вышли в сад, через большие витражные двери, прошли по дорожкам между кустами роз. Принц всю дорогу держал Юньлуна за руку и кажется даже не замечал, что поглаживает его ладонь своими пальцами, впрочем по этому поводу никто не возражал. Они остановились у скамейки под деревом, напротив небольшого фонтана.

— Здесь очень хорошо проводить время в жаркие дни, Присаживайтесь.

— Однако сейчас уже вечер, даже ночь, — Юньлун не смог удержаться от этого замечания.

Принц рассмеялся, присаживаясь рядом

— Вы правы. Просто вы освещаете все вокруг словно солнце. Позвольте, не могли бы вы рассказать о себе, ведь кажется это первая наша встреча?

Что же, он не узнал, но на это кажется и был расчет, только вот от чего-то омеге стало горько и тоскливо. Впрочем нельзя было этого показать, и Юньлун начал осторожный рассказ о себе. Сначала принц задавал вопросы и даже рассказывал что-то в ответ, но потом он все меньше говорил и больше кивал. Юньлун замолчал, подняв взор к небу, разглядывая звезды

— Ваше Высочество, вы словно не здесь.

— Прошу меня простить. Наш вечер просто прекрасен, но вчера. . .Мой мир перевернулся с ног на голову, — принц покачал головой, словно избавляясь от наваждения, — Однако, вы возвращаете все на свои места, моя дорогая Лун.

Принц Аянга взял ладонь Золушки в свою руку и поднес к губам, оставляя легчайший поцелуй. Запах окутал омегу, опьяняя, но имя, что он произнес заставило одуматься. Альфа сейчас смотрит не на него, не на Юньлуна, а на девушку Лун, несомненно прекрасную, но все же не настоящую.

Слова пропитанные надеждой, но несущие привкус горечи все же срываются в розовых губ

— Вы не узнали меня, Ваше Высочество?

Юньлун ждет, внимательно следя за реакцией, эмоциями. Конечно маска на его лице это достаточная преграда, но все же хочется верить в чудо

— А должен был? — принц выглядит растерянным

— Мы встречались с вами вчера, мой запах. . . — ведь этого не отнять, как альфа мог не заметить?

— К сожалению я с детства не чувствую запахов. Но даже так я могу обещать вам, что моё сердце. . .Что с вами?

Первый удар.

Часы на главной башне начали бить полночь. Юньлун совершенно забыл о времени, полностью посвятил все внимание альфе. И теперь принц Аянга увидит не только то, что весь вечер его обманывали, но и то кто именно его обманывал. Замарашка, парень на побегушках у мачехи, омега, каких сотни.

Оглушающий звон в ушах, в глазах кажется на долю секунды темнеет

Юньлун подрывается мгновенно, подхватывает юбку и бежит в сторону ворот. Ясно, что далеко он не сбежит, но может хотя бы постараться спрятаться в темноте, между деревьями королевского парка.

Второй удар.

— Лун, постойте!

Принц бежит следом.

— Постойте, что случилось? Лун?

Юньлун бежит, понимая что бегут все равно не за ним. И от осознания больно.

Третий удар.

Четвертый удар.

Омега зацепляется каблуком за корень могучего дерева и туфля тут же слетает с ноги. Возвращаться за ней нет времени и сняв вторую туфлю, подхватив юбки Юньлун уже куда свободнее бежит вперед, подальше от принца.

Пятый удар.

Шестой удар.

Бежать вот так, в платье с пышной юбкой, оказывается сложно, еще и маска на лице жутко мешает. Юньлун сдергивает её прямо на бегу. Времени совсем мало, а принц кажется так и не хочет отставать.

Седьмой удар.

Восьмой удар.

Юньлун наконец у своей цели, он у ворот, откуда с легкостью получится убежать туда, где его уже не найдут, где можно скрыться от чужих глаз. Секундная слабость, омега оборачивается через плечо, бросая последний, прощальный взгляд на принца, все еще бегущего за ним.

Девятый удар.

Десятый удар.

Юньлун выбегает за ворота  
Кажется принц наконец оставил попытку догнать

Одиннадцатый удар

Двенадцатый удар.

Полночь. Задыхаясь от усталости Юньлун побежал домой, У него больше не было кареты, лакеев и кучера. От пышного платья не осталось и следа, и только туфелька в его руках напоминала о всем великолепии. Сказка закончилась, сердце разбито, но нужно вернуться домой до приезда мачехи. Юньлун шмыгает носом и идет только вперед, не оглядываясь.

* * *

  
Когда сестрица и братец вернулись домой, Юньлун все же спросил их, было ли весело на балу и был ли тот прекрасный таинственный незнакомец.

Омеги начали наперебой рассказывать, что в этот раз на бал приехала принцесса, такая прекрасная, что могла бы затмить собою целое солнце. Они с принцем так долго кружили по залу, а после ушли в королевский сад. Правда вернулся принц один, без своей спутницы.

— Принц Аянга выгладил озадаченным и крутил в руках туфельку.

— Видимо эта принцесса очень быстро сбегала от него, — брат рассмеялся, но получил от сестры тычок.

— Должно быть он по уши влюблен в эту красавицу, а ты просто бесишься, что он не обращал на тебя внимания, впрочем как и на всех на этом балу.

Через три дня после бала король во всеуслышание под звуки труб и фанфар объявил, что та омега, которой придется впору туфелька, станет невестой принца.

Разумеется сначала туфельку стали мерить принцессам, потом герцогиням, потом придворным дамам, но все было напрасно: она была велика и герцогиням, и принцессам, и придворным дамам.

Тогда самый мудрый советник предположил, что это могла быть вовсе не дама. Король думал, что после такого предположения принц воспротивиться, возмутиться, однако напротив, он кажется расцвел еще больше, словно внезапная догадка пронзила его. Ничего не объясняя принц Аянга согласился, что туфельку должны примерить и принцы, и герцоги. Только и тут вышла загвоздка, туфелька оказалась тесна им всем.  
И вот, когда надежда найти ту незнакомку пропала, когда туфельку уже померили все омеги, а некоторые даже два раза. Принц Аянга вместе со свитой приехал к последнему в их королевстве дому. Дому Золушки.

Прежде чем в дверь постучали, мачеха уже знала, что это сам принц. Она с нетерпением ждала его приезда, в надежде что удача улыбнется одному из её детей.

— Приготовьтесь, крошки, поправьте прически, одежду, — женщина захлопотала над своими детьми, причитая и командуя, как лучше сделать

— Матушка, что происходит? — Юньлун не знал от чего это мачеха развела столько шуму.

— Ты. . . — женщина брезгливо посмотрела на Золушку, в его серой рубахе, с пятном золы на лице.

Мачеха цокнула языком, угрожающе приблизилась к Юньлуну и, больно схватив его за руку, потащила на второй этаж. Она втолкнула его в старую комнатку, где раньше давным давно была комната Золушки, а теперь была организована кладовая с тяжелыми чемоданами, ящиками и кучей другого ненужного барахла.

— Сиди тихо и только попробую все испортить, ничтожество.

Мачеха хлопнула дверью и повернула ключ в замке. Юньлун тут же бросился в угол. Он осторожно, стараясь не шуметь отставил тяжелые ведра, перенес ящики, снял дощечку в полу и склонился к образовавшейся дыре. Видно было плохо, но зато голоса доносились отчетливо.

— Ваше высочество, — мачеха просто сама любезность, — что привело вас в наш скромный дом?

— Я ищу омегу, с которой мне посчастливилось познакомится на балу.

От этих слов сердце Юньлуна затрепетало. Неужели это оно, то о чем ему когда-то говорила мама? Принц, который будет знать, что нужно спасать дракона. Юньлун еще сильнее прижался к полу, стараясь не упустить ни слова.

— Омега, которой подойдет эта туфелька

Принц развернул платок, на его ладони была туфелька расшитая горным хрусталем и украшенная звездным светом. Сестра тут же оказалась рядом с принцем, скидывая свою обувь. Принц встал на одно колено, помогая надеть туфельку. Даже невооруженным глазом было видно, что та не подойдет. Но все же девушка постаралась сделать несколько шагов. И все же туфелька оказалась слишком уж велика, слетая при каждой попытке шагнуть.

Мачеха готова была отвесить дочери подзатыльник, но тут вмешался сам принц.

— Ваш сын, он тоже омега? Может быть он примерит? Дело в том, что я ищу не только принцессу.

Брат хотел возразить, мол с какой это стати он будет носить подобные вещи, но суровый взгляд матери его вразумил, напомнил что именно стоит на кону. Омега тут же оказался на месте сестры, стараясь надеть туфлю. С первой попытки ничего не вышло, казалось что нога просто не влезет в туфельку, хотя она и была явно большего размера чем нога любой девушки омеги. Принц не предал этой попытке особого внимания, он уже был готов отказаться от ожидания, забрать туфельку и вернуться в замок, оплакивать ускользнувшее счастье, но тут случилось невероятное. Туфелька села как влитая на ногу юного омеги, ведь у них с Золушкой оказался одинаковый размер стопы.

Принц замер в нерешительности. Он смотрел на фигуру этого омеги и искал знакомые черты. Как же жаль, что в ту ночь, погнавшись за омегой он не заметил мощную ветвь дерева, зацепившись за неё он упал на спину, больно ударившись о землю. Удар оказался столь сильный, что сознание помутилось и только через час, бросившись за ним в погоню стражники нашли принца. Он получил сотрясение, резко ухудшившееся зрение и головные боли по вечерам. Лекари утверждали, что это все поправимо, нужно лишь время и непрерывное принятие лекарственных настоек из особенных трав.

Вот только найти свою омегу принц хотел сейчас. И вот теперь, он смотрел на человека, омегу, которому подошла туфелька, который должен быть тем самым Далуном, той самой Лун. Принц смотрел, но не чувствовал всепоглощающего счастья. Омега нерешительно подошел ближе, склонил голову, заглядывая в глаза, но лицо его расплывалось.

— Ваше высочество счастливо? Вы нашли меня.

Аянга только кивнул, раскрыв объятья для будущего мужа. Он не знал, как пах его омега, не знал что запах этого омеги полностью отличался, как не знал и того, что в этот момент у Золушки, закрытого в комнате наверху, разбивалось сердце. Юньлун слышал всё, додумывал остальное и теперь лежал, прижавшись к полу, давясь рыданиями. Принц не увидел, что это вовсе не он, не понял этого, пусть даже не чувствовал запаха, но фигура, рост, лицо в конце концов! Они же не были даже близко похожи. И только чёртова туфелька подошла сводному братцу.

Юньлун полностью погрузился в свои мысли. Он больше не слышал ничего, что происходит внизу. Ни того, как брат покинул дом вместе с принцем, ни того как мачеха и сестра поздравляли друг друга с таким удачным событием. Мальчик попал таки во дворец.

Юньлун просто не хотел шевелится, не хотел дышать и жить. Горячие слезы катились по щекам, а сердце рассыпалось на части. Он не слышал скрипа лестницы, того как открывали дверь.

— Выходи, Золу, — сестра замерла на пороге, — Матушка, он тут рыдает!

Мачеха поднялась в комнату, желая отчитать за неподобающее поведение, но только она открыла рот, как Юньлун поднялся на ноги. Заплаканное лицо, красные глаза и совершенно пустой взгляд. Он пошатываясь вышел из комнаты, задел мачеху и сестру плечами и поднялся к себе на чердак. Обе женщины пошли за ним, чтобы вылить на него поток ругани, но Юньлун прямо оттуда, не пожелав спускаться, скинул туфлю, ту что осталась у него, в точности такую же, как принес принц. Сестра ахнула, мачеха подхватила туфельку, крутя в пальцах, узнавая.

— Ты. Это был ты-

Раздался противный скрежет, словно по чердаку что-то протащили. А потом тут же все стихло.

— Золушка, спускайся, дрянной мальчишка! — мачеха топнула ногой

— Да, спускайся сейчас же!

Но Золушка не спустился, даже не удостоил их ответом.  
Они еще долго кричали и даже сами попробовали забраться на чердак, вот только Юньлун уже поставил сверху на люк тяжелый и старый шкаф. Он не собирался спускаться вниз, не хотел видеть и слышать этих двух злобных женщин. Они ждали, что он выйдет ни вечером, так утром, но шли дни. Юньлун часами плакал и смотрел в потолок. Он не ел, не спал и умирал от тоски, от разбитого сердца.

В лунную ночь, когда все слезы уже были выплаканы, а на месте сердца осталась пустота, Юньлун прошептал, свернувшись в клубок

— Нет, мамочка, они всегда спасают принцесс, до драконов нет никому дела.

Юньлун прикрыл глаза, вспоминая теплые мамины объятия, её добрые любящие глаза. Он вспомнил, как обнимал его принц, кружа по залу, как он смотрел с легкой улыбкой на губах.

Эта улыбка была последним о чем Юньлун подумал, прежде чем провалиться в беспросветную темноту.

Утром он не открыл глаза.


End file.
